Stay
by sup3rfruit
Summary: A Captain Swan oneshot. My take on what happens after Hook and Emma kiss in Rocky Road (4x03). No smut. Just love.


I found a really good song tonight and it made me think.

I absolutely adore Captain Swan and to watch their relationship grow every week has definitely made me such a happy fangirl.

I started writing this without really knowing where I was going to end up. I just really wanted to put this out there.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>She couldn't lose him. Just the mere thought of it put a knot in her stomach, made her head and chest ache uncontrollably. Losing him was just not a possibility. Not after what she had been through the past couple of years. Emma Swan had been to hell and back, faced her demons, and had even fallen victim to the darkness. Losing Killian would destroy her. Losing him would kill her.<p>

They took a long, quiet stroll back to her apartment. Hands intertwined, gripping onto each other tightly as if the other was about to be taken away at any moment. No words were exchanged between the two. Just warmth and company.

By the time the two had reached her door, it was already midnight. The lights were off and Mary Margaret, David, and baby Neal were already asleep. Knowing that another person walking around the small loft in the middle of the night might not be the greatest idea, Killian began to bid Emma goodnight.

But there was something in her that screamed to not let him go. Not tonight. Not after what they had told each other in the middle of the street in front of Granny's. She didn't want him to leave. She didn't want to go to sleep with the fear that something horrible would happen in the short time they'd be away from each other. She wanted him to stay.

"Killian, wait."

Her voice was nearly a whisper, but the desperation in her voice screamed at him.

He had already made his way half-way down the stairs when he stopped to look at her.

She was still in front of her door and hadn't moved a muscle. Her hands fiddled with each other nervously as her eyes pierced into him. Those beautiful greenish-gray eyes.

"Yes, love?" he responded, making his way back up to her, his heavy coat dragging behind him on the stairs.

His heart began to race as he approached her once more. He continued staring into her eyes, the ones that he could look at all day and would never grow tired of. He had always loved how the light made them sparkle, not matter what angle it came from. They were just so beautiful.

She was beautiful.

"Killian." she breathed again as he made her way back to her. "Stay."

His ears rang with that one word and suddenly a million thoughts rushed into his head. He stared back at her and he could see that her face filled with anguish. He knew exactly what she was thinking and it pained him to see her so hurt and scared.

He gently cupped her face and placed a kiss on her forehead, expressing his agreement to stay with her for the night. A single tear formed as she leaned into his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist and allowing her body to mold into his.

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for what felt like an eternity. They just stood there, breathing each other in, relishing in this one moment they were sharing together. After a while they finally pulled apart, and he wiped the single tear that had made its way down her cheek.

Emma fumbled for her keys as Killian stood at her side. She made sure to be as quiet as possible when putting the key in and turning the lock, for fear of waking up her brother and unleashing the hell that was known as "sleep-deprived mom and dad" at one in the morning.

The lock clicked and she slowly swung the door open, trying to keep it from making that horrendous creaking sound the Charmings had never bothered to fix yet. The couple made their way into the dark apartment, carefully shutting the door behind them before making their way up the stairs.

Their hands remained intertwined the whole way into the apartment, up the stairs, and into her room. She loved knowing he was right next to her. He loved the feeling of being one with Emma.

It took them a little while to get ready for bed. The day was eventful — Hook nearly getting slashed to death with the Snow Queen's icicles and Emma losing an ex-Merry Man who openly admitted to raiding Robin Hood's camp and breaking into the ice cream shop. They were both exhausted from the long day they had so they shuffled around slowly and quietly. Emma tossed Killian an extra pair of David's sweats so he wouldn't have to sleep in those seemingly tight and uncomfortable leather pants. Then they shut off all the lights and climbed into bed, Emma on the left and Hook on the right.

They lay there in the darkness and silence, facing each other and staring into each other's eyes. Again, neither said a word.

Hook's eyes began to slowly close as they got heavy with sleep. Emma couldn't help but smile as she watched him fight to stay awake, his eyes closing for a couple of seconds and then shooting open soon after. He kept this up for a while until he just couldn't fight it anymore. He quickly fell asleep.

Emma watched as he dreamed. She stared at his face which she so admired and marveled at how beautiful of a man he was, inside and out. His long eyelashes, his chiseled jaw, his flawless profile that made nearly every woman who walked past him on the street swoon…

This was the man she loved.

She couldn't help but start to cry as she looked at the face of the man in front of her, the man sharing her bed with her. This was a man who not only saved her, but her family. A man who was broken but is now rebuilding himself. A man who was definitely willing to fight for what he believed in. An honorable, brave, and strong man who, like Emma, has been to hell and back.

She placed a hand on his warm cheek and stroked it with her thumb. This prompted him to slowly open his heavy eyes and smile.

"What, love?" Killian mumbled, still half-asleep.

Emma continued to stare at those wonderful, grey eyes of his. Her own were filled with tears as she continued to stroke his cheek. She smiled and pressed her face into the crook of his neck, allowing the rest of her body to fit perfectly with his. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her even closer to him. He placed his chin on the top of her head and relished in the smell of her sweet shampoo that he absolutely loved.

"Gods, I am a lucky man." he thought to himself.

She felt him smile into her hair, and her breathing slowed as sleep began to wash over her as well.

A minute of silence. Two minutes of silence. Five minutes of silence.

But then she finally said it.

"I love you, Killian Jones."

* * *

><p>Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome!<p>

Thank you. :)


End file.
